


Fly Me To The Moon

by SkyWithoutSun



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Amnesia, F/M, Relationship(s), Song - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 16:27:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6291688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyWithoutSun/pseuds/SkyWithoutSun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La quería. Lo quería. No aguantaban cada vez que tenían que despedirse. Pero siempre les quedaba aquella canción.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fly Me To The Moon

\- ¿No lo escuchas? ¡Nuestra canción!

\- Fly me to the moon- empezaron ambos a cantar mientras se ponían de pie y entrelazaban los dedos mientras bailaban de forma suave- let me play among the stars

Debían admitir que cantando juntos, sonaban perfecto. Algo que no admitían al resto de compañeros era es debilidad por las canciones "antiguas". Dentro de sus reproductores no solo estaba esa canción de Frank Sinatra, también estaba la canción que más amaban "Baby, it's Cold Outside", con la que tuvieron su primer acercamiento. Aprovechaban cualquier canción de ese estilo para hacerla suya, bailar a un ritmo suave y cantarla a dúo en una intimidad y paz que fuera de aquella habitación no existía. Era su pequeño paraíso custodiado por un astromech que hacía lo imposible por no dejar a nadie entrar con cualquier molesta descarga. Cuando terminó la canción, la chica no pudo evitar abrazarlo con fuerza. No quería soltarlo. No quería dejarlo marchar.

\- Tranquila, Rey, intentaré no tardar mucho

\- Lo mismo dijiste la última vez y llegaste herido, Poe- reprendió bastante molesta- no me gustan las misiones que te da Organa

\- Tu también te vas mañana y sola- recordó fingiendo enfado- Y no me gusta cada vez que te enfrentas a un caballero Ren por orden de Skywalker

En cierto modo sabía que ambos tenían mucho que perder. Ella temía un accidente de vuelo, la pérdida de señal de parte de ambos, que BB-8 pasara a mejor vida, que lo hirieran... solo podía pensar en cosas malas cada vez que lo veía despegar en una de las misiones de la general Organa en esa X-Wing. A su vez, él temía que ella se dejara seducir por Kylo Ren y el reverso tenebroso de la fuerza, que abandonara la luz en busca de poder, la simple idea de abandonarlo o que cayera muerta con algún caballero Ren era la pesadilla más recurrente.

\- Tranquilo, no me dejaré seducir por Ben- dijo ella con una sonrisa capaz de iluminar cualquier día triste

\- No vuelvas a hacer eso- aquello iba a acompañado por un apretón de manos que deseaban no soltar los de su chica.

\- Nunca te cambiaría por Kylo Ren- dijo ella acercando su rostro para tener un beso- Ni por BB-8

\- A veces ese droide me da celos- dijo antes de besarla

Era una necesidad, un deseo que no quería reprimir. No quería dejarla ir a su habitación esa noche. Pues cada despedida se sentía agonizante, como si no fuera a volverse a ver. Confiaba en ella, en su sunshine, pero lo veía como algo muy posible de pasar. A la vez, ella confiaba en las habilidades del mejor piloto de la resistencia, pero esa angustia de todo lo posible y poder sentirlo la mataba. Era algo a lo que Luke Skywalker no quería que se acercara, pero era inevitable. Pero aquellas palabras, te amo, no dejaban de salir de sus labios, para disfrute del otro. El amor y el deseo podían contra todo aquello que llegaba a su mente.

A la mañana siguiente, BB-8 entró sin llamar, sorprendiendo en la última despedida. Lo hizo porque también tenía derecho a despedirse de una de las pocas personas que le caían bien. Ella no tardó en agacharse para abrazar al droide y darle un beso, pues se lo merecía como su favorito. Ella salió corriendo a por la nave que le habían dejado preparado. Intentó tranquilizarse, no tenía porque pasar nada malo. Fue a ver a la general antes de salir con su nave a aquella corta misión.

Debía admitir que el tiempo iba demasiado lento para él. Sentía que las manecillas a penas deseaban moverse a diferencia de todo lo que había visto. No podía negar que había sido mucho más complicado de lo que podía imaginar, y solo cuando vio que había salido ileso de aquella persecución sintió un alivio mucho mayor que cualquiera en la base podía saber. Hasta su droide no se creía el como había salido librado de aquello. Volver a los tres días se le hizo algo precioso. BB-8 pitaba de la emoción haciendo que el pudiera imaginar la mejor llegada posible. Su mente si que estaba en ese momento jugando con las estrellas.

Recibió felicitaciones pero ninguna noticia buena. Finn seguía muy metido en su entrenamiento (pues todavía no estaba completamente sano para entrar a la lucha) que no sabía cuando había vuelto. Le contó que últimamente las cosas estaban muy frías y que la general estaba cada vez más reunida con su hermano. Para algunos como el almirante era mala señal, algo que corroboraron las malas sensaciones que invadieron a Poe de un momento para otro. Como favor importante, hizo que su droide fuera a espiar las interminables conversaciones que tenían los hermanos Skywalker.

\- Era obvio que no te lo fueran a decir, Poe- intentó consolar fallidamente Finn después de escuchar las grabaciones de BB-8 donde alertaban de la desaparición de la padawan y su posible paso al lado oscuro a manos de Kylo Ren- Todavía no están seguros de nada, quizás solo esta perdida y confusa tras un ataque

\- Tenemos que hacer algo

\- Ni ellos están seguros de que haya pasado algo malo, es más, ni saben que sabes esto. Relaja, ya veras como vuelve, un poco herida, pero volverá con una sonrisa de las suyas

Pero el miedo invadió completamente al piloto. Ese terror a verla como enemiga por el lado oscuro se hacía más fuerte a cada hora, a cada momento sin una noticia. Al preguntar a su general, Leia dijo que volvería en cualquier momento, pero lo sentía real. Las horas se volvieron días y a cada día, se sentía más a morir. Oficialmente se dio la alarma como desaparecida para los pilotos. Ella no sabría volver como lo hizo él si hubiera sucedido una caída o como manejarse en lugares más hostiles o despoblados. ¿Y si estaba con Kylo Ren? No solo el miedo a que ella se pasara a ese lado oscuro de la fuerza, unos celos a cantidades industriales llegaron a invadir su mente. Aquel desgraciado hijo de Leia podría seducirla para hacerla su padawan o algo más. Y ese algo más lo enfadaba. Era su luz y la de nadie más.

\- A este paso tendré que darla por muerta- Escucho decir a Leia con gran pena. Poe se negaba rotundamente, como su maestro- No puedo seguir esperando a que reaparezca de la misión hermano

\- No esta muerta y lo sabes, solo tenemos que encontrarla

\- Saldré a buscarla, yo puedo encontrarla- insistió con fuerza el piloto, para desagrado de la general- solo deme sus últimas coordenadas.

Si se negaban a la participación de los pilotos en la búsqueda era por la mermada flota con la que contaban. Ella no podía arriesgar lo poco que les quedaba por una aprendiz. Al mostrar abiertamente que quería desobedecer ordenes, ordenaron quitar su droide y nave hasta nueva orden. Le daba igual si lo hacían por su bien, quería ir a por Rey donde estuviera, buscarla hasta más allá del borde exterior. Sentir la ausencia de su droide era lo peor de todo, estaba sin su fiel amigo y compañero. Finn intentaba ayudarlo moralmente pero solo se sentía cada vez peor. Siempre escuchaba aquellas mismas canciones lentas que escuchaba, aquellas dos que cambiaron su tranquila vida.

Fly me to the moon, let me play among the stars.

¿Cuántas veces hubiera querido dar vueltas y hacer peligrosas maniobras con ella a su lado, gritando de emoción? ¿Pilotar juntos el legendario Halcón Milenario? Su mente volaba tan alto como su nave de todo lo que podía hacer con ella. Pero no dejaba de ser un simple "podría" pues ella seguía sin aparecer. Hasta había dejado de cantar en la ducha pues no sentía que sonara bien sin ella. Estaba viviendo aquella frase que en un pasado no se lo hubiera creído: el amor atontaba demasiado.

\- ¡Poe! ¡Poe!- le llamó gritando Finn días después. No se sorprendió de verlo mirando a las musarañas con el mismo pijama de los días anteriores. Ni lo miró- ¡Date una ducha y vístete, buenísimas noticias!- este se negó. Finn se vio en la obligación de apagar el reproductor y arratrar el cuerpo de su amio hasta la ducha y conectar el agua fría.- De ahí no sales hasta estar limpio. -casi como un niño tuvo que secarlo y vestirlo para que viera su nueva buena

Al negarse a moverse, Finn lo estuvo arrastrando por los pasillos hasta la unidad médica. Solo en ese momento se escucharon gritos y aparatos rompiéndose. Ackbar los ordenó estar solo detrás del cristal blindado, viendo impotentes la situación. Solo en ese momento, Dameron reaccionó y quiso entrar, pero entre los dos tuvieron que agarrarlo y ver el extraño regreso de Rey. Podía ver como todo a su alrededor estaba roto y ella, descalza, los pisaba sin importar el dolor. Dentro solo estaba el maestro Skywalker, intentando controlarla. En sus ojos ya no se veía el sol del que se había enamorado alguna vez, solo negro, oscuridad pura.

\- El maestro desobedeció las ordenes de Organa y cogió con Chewbacca y R2D2 el Halcón Milenario- empezó a explicar cuando el piloto se calmó para descubrir que había pasado y como la habían encontrado- Al parecer ella no completo la misión por la llegada de algún caballero Ren, posiblemente Kylo, y la debió llevar a algún lugar más haya del borde exterior. No sabemos a ciencia cierta que le han hecho, pero tiene un montón de heridas, algunas marcas de agujas y, como podéis ver, un desequilibrio muy fuerte a tener en cuenta. Lo más raro fue encontrarla vagando como una muerta en vida, pero cuando vio al maestro, se lanzó a matarlo gritando que era su culpa. Por ahora quieren sacar sangre y analizar, pero sobre todo que descanse.

Nunca había visto a su sol de esa forma. Rey se veía realmente horrible. No dejaba de desearle la muerte a quienes le hicieron eso, quería hacerles pagar con la misma moneda aunque no tuviera una sensibilidad por la fuerza. Pero también se sentía culpable, no la había protegido ni la había ido a buscar. Lo desarmaba verla sin poder hacer nada. Como Finn predijo, ambos se quedaron hasta verla dormida bajo el efecto de un potente sedante que había inhalado. Skywalker salió bastante agotado. Prohibió las visitas y todo contacto, pero ninguna de sus palabras pudo detener la loca idea de entrar a Dameron. Creía que lo mejor para recordar y amansar era escuchar algunas de las canciones que habían compartido con tanto cariño. Los droides médicos no le quitarían los pequeños cascos o desconectarían el pequeño reproductor que escondió bajo los pliegues de su ropa jedi.

Dio un gran cambio en su imagen, afeitándose (pues ella odiaba su barba de varios días) y arreglando lo que en semanas se había estropeado. Pudo volver a reunirse con su droide, que se desanimo al ver a su amiga en ese estado. No había día en que los dos mirasen desde el cristal como ella se veía ausente hasta que amenazaban con quitarle los cascos. Ella respondía de forma agresiva, impidiendo que se los quitaran. Le dio igual que descubrieran que el aparato era suyo y la inminente bronca, pues eso hacía bien a su sol y era lo que más le importaba. Tuvo que conformarse con el cristal hasta pasada la semana (más angustioso tiempo para su pobre corazón), donde ella empezaba a hablar con mayor claridad y sin esa actitud violenta tan peligrosa.

\- ¿Me recuerdas?

\- Buscan a una Rey- respondió con dificultad algo que tardó en captar y mucho más comprender

\- ¿Qué escuchas?- se atrevió a preguntar al ver que solo tenía uno de los cascos puestos

\- Fly...

\- me to the moon- interrumpió su frase cantando aquella canción, sorprendiendo a la chica- let me play among the stars. Let me see what spring likes on Jupiter and Mars.

\- ¿Cómo?

\- Es nuestra canción. Te canto la que quieras

Solo el tiempo, las charlas con Skywalker y Dameron y los cócteles de droga para contrarrestar pudieron traer de vuelta un trozo de aquella Rey que tanto amaba. Le costaba hablar que había pasado con ella, pues siempre se bloqueaba y era como dar tres pasos hacia atrás. No quiso escucharlo, solo quería atender a su sol, descuidando la posibilidad de volver a pilotar la X-Wing. Pero le daba igual. Era mucho más importante estar con Rey.

E iba a seguir con ella hasta que su corazón dejara de latir.


End file.
